chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Accera-Gray
Cameron "Cam" Finley Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the first child and first son of Molly and Luke Accera-Gray. His younger brothers will be Axel, Bradley, Mason and Kaden Accera-Gray. He will have the abilities of Telekinesis, Dermakinesis and Necrotic Memory Mimicry. Appearance Cameron will have hazel coloured eyes throughout his life, a trait that cannot be traced though his family. He will have dark brown hair, inherited from his paternal side of the family. As a child, it will be lighter, but it will naturally darken as he ages. He will keep it long and style it a lot when he's an adult. He will have pale skin through his life, inherited from his mother. His facial features will be similar to his brother, Axel's, whom he will resemble greatly, with the exception of their eye colours. Cameron will have quite broad shoulders and an imposing build, standing at 6ft 3 when he's an adult. His taste in clothing will be ultra-modern and he will always chose outfits that would be better suited on a catwalk that wherever he is going. Abilities Cameron's first ability will be Telekinesis. This is the ability to move objects with one's mind. He will be able to move anything, though larger and heavier objects will be more difficult than smaller ones, and he will find that it will help him if he can see the target and can use hand gestures to aim. However, neither of these are completely necessary. He will share this ability with his adoptive cousin, Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr. His second ability will be Dermakinesis. Cameron can manipulate his own skin and the skin of others. The ability will grant him the capability of manipulating all skin-type properties and flesh to a certain degree. Cameron could change the colour and texture of any human skin. The texture of the skin can be manipulated to become hard and tough, almost armour-like, or soft and smooth. Skin can also be manipulated to become hard and impenetrable. With this ability, he could heal from flesh wounds and bruises and even inflict them upon others. His third and final ability will be Necrotic Memory Mimicry, the ability to mimic memories from the deceased. To trigger this ability, Cameron will need to hear something about the person that he wants to get memories from. Sometimes, it can be hearing or seeing that person's name, but sometimes he will need to read whole books to gain access to the memories. The source of the memories can range from a normal Roman to a Greek emperor or someone who died yesterday, and most of the memories will vanish after a few hours, while some will stay permanent. With the memories, skills and some aspects of the person's personality can also be transferred, though the skills and personality changes will also be temporary. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Accera-Gray *Father - Luke Accera-Gray *Brothers - Axel, Bradley, Mason and Kaden Accera-Gray Etymology Cameron is a Gaelic name which means "crooked nose", as well as the name of a Scottish Highlands clan. His middle name, Finley, is also Gaelic, and means "fair warrior". The surname Accera is derived from a placename in Italy, while Gray is a Gaelic surname which can refer to the colour and can also mean "pleasant". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters